Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F (known in Japan as Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appeared in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Galaxy Pegasus was the successor to Storm Pegasus 105RF and has evolved into it's current form, Big Bang Pegasis F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 in Japan and the Spring of 2011 worldwide. Galaxy Pegasus was known as "The Legendary Bey". As it was one of the the prototypes of it's predesessor Storm Pegasus 105RF and was the basis for it as well. However, it was sealed away, due to it's uncontrollable power. Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus through a rock as Pegasus knew Gingka was the only Blader worthy of owing it. Gingka would use Galaxy Pegasus throughout the "Beyblade World Championship" and was crowned athe #1 Blader in the World. However in Metal Fury, Galaxy Pegasus would then be hit by a piece of the Star Fragment and would evolve to become the more powerful, Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design resembles the original Storm Pegasus motif but features thin gaps cutting at each other on the letters, "P" and "S". The design is coloured a sky blue and is tattooed onto a white, translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, still features the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. The wings appear much larger and feature the words, "PEGI" coloured in red, but they appear blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II also appears more circular and wider than Pegasus with four small gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Due to Pegasus II's weight; 3.1 grams, it is among the heaviest Energy Rings of all and thus, has great potenital when used with Defense-Type customizations. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like it's predecessor Storm, it resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a right-ward movement, each wing is separated into three "sub-wings". Each of these wings has the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and due to this, it bears a striking resemblance to Cyber. However, like Cyber, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the gaps it creates, covering it's main Smash Attack points as well as also being too light to provide heavy hits on opposing Beyblades. Fusion Wheels such as Beat and Variares are much better for Attack-Type combos whereas Galaxy is not as well. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, the paint will chip off during battles and will turn into a dull grey colour, however, the paint on the Hasbro Galaxy seems to last longer than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note is that despite Galaxy's terrible performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro BeyStadiums through the use of Tips like R2F and XF, much like Lightning. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1. Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with "wings" at it's sides, The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, the effect is negligible and is just like 105, performance-wise. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105, just with wings and with a darker blue color. It also weights (very slightly) more than 105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a rightward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive motion than that of RF. This is due to more friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has very low Stamina, even lower than RF. When first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design starts to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs and toptier.I thougt R2F had terrible staminia so I took of the rubber. If you try it its pretty good but its unbalanced and it could lead to no defence.Also note it stays in one area mostly. I guss the new tip is WHF (wide hole flat) or PF (plastic flat). Mold Variations The Hasbro R2F does not have a bar when looked inside of it. This bar is used to keep the Beyblade from wobbling due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. The Tomy and SonoKong R2F's have the bar. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a many Attack Customizations, with the most prominent being MF Blitz Unicorno 85R2F and MF-H Variares CH120/BD145/R145 R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) Anime In Beyblade: Metal Masters, when Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, not only did Storm Pegasus 105RF beat Lightning L-Drago 100HF by cracking it a little, it also used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere else. Gingka then goes on a long journey to find one of the prototypes for Storm Pegasis, and when gets to his destination he finds Galaxy Pegasus stuck in a rock. He tries pulling out, but to no avail. However, after speaking to Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus lets itself join Gingka and his friends. Beast The Beast of Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus. Special Moves *'Star Booster Attack/Star Gazer': Gingka first used this move in Episode 2 of the anime. It gains power and speed by going in a circle that looks similar to Storm Bringer, and then Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in flames and attacks the other Bey with it's Fusion Wheel. Similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack, only more powerful. *'Full Power Galaxy Nova': Pegasus circles around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasus StarDust Driver (Pegasus S.D Driver)': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the attack. Trivia *Gingka is the one who gave Galaxy Pegasus it's name. This is a pun on Gingka's first name, which is Japanese for "galaxy". ﻿ Gallery pTRU1-10516240_alternate1_dt.jpg|Hasbro packaging BeySglPackE_01.jpg|Back of Hasbro packaging pTRU1-10516240dt.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom dragonballzcentral_2165_868402199.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Red and Blue) dragonballzcentral_2165_868498480.jpg|Bottom GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.) t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) Images_(22).jpg|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Third Place Prize (Bronze) t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.) DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus being scanned. GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone GalaxyPegasus2.jpg GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus PEGASIS BEASST.jpg P VS K.jpg|Pegasis vs Kerbecs Burning Pegasis.jpg|A Burning Pegasis 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG|Pegasus being pulled by Hell Kerbecs gingka holding pegi.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasis Random....jpg P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg reducing flames.jpg|Pegasis Reducing The Flames Of Kerbecs GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Pegasus motif (the same as the oringinal, but has a different color sceme) PEGASIS BEAST 2.jpg PEGASIS under chains of KerBECS.jpg|Pegasis Under Kerbec's Chains galaxy pegasus.png|Motif in dark blue/green color Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker dragonballzcentral_2173_10350790024.jpeg|Face Bolt dragonballzcentral_2173_10155087205.jpeg|Pegasus II dragonballzcentral_2173_9027471851.jpeg|Galaxy dragonballzcentral_2173_11452178263.jpeg|Wing 105 dragonballzcentral_2173_8306684147.jpeg|R2F Beyblade 4D 3D Galaxy.png|Galaxy Pegasis 3D - in the 4D HPIM1885.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus (Hasbro) 49.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga